narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuIno
The Couple SasuIno (Japanese サスいの SasuIno) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exam Arc Before the chuunin exam started, when Sasuke and his teammates went into the exam hall, Ino hugged Sasuke, much to his apparent dismay. Sasuke treats her the way he treated Naruto and Sakura when he first met them: as an annoyance. During the second exam in the Forest of Death, as Ino and her team watch Sakura's fight with the Sound Ninja, a flashback of their childhood they shared is shown; it is revealed that Ino grew her hair due to the rumor of Sasuke liking girls with long hair. In the flashback, when the younger Sakura later confesses to Ino and their friends that she liked Sasuke, Ino was surprised and not happy about it. When Sakura found out that Ino was attracted to Sasuke as well, she ended their friendship and they compete with each other for his affection, ending the flashback. Later, when Ino is fixing Sakura's hair, she scolds Sakura for being reckless and "cheating" by hugging Sasuke. During the preliminary match, she fights with Sakura constantly over Sasuke. After their tied battle, Ino reassures Sakura that she was not going to give up on Sasuke easily. After the preliminary exam and in the meantime before the finals, Sakura goes to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop to buy flower for Sasuke who is in the hospital. At that time, Ino is the in-charge of the shop and she told Sakura that she will accompany her in visiting Sasuke. Ino picks a rose for Sasuke and she then talks about her flower and love, "Rose of Love" while Sakura picks daffodil. Later at the hospital, they find out that Sasuke is gone. During the final exam, Ino is shown to be worried about Sasuke for not arriving in the final exam and was relieved when his match will be delayed. When Sasuke arrives in time, Ino is shown yelling his name loudly in excitement. She also cheered for him in his fight with Gaara. 'Part II' Akatsuki Suppression Mission Arc Upon meeting Sai, Ino quickly became interested in him, also noting to Sakura that he resembled Sasuke. Before Asuma dies, he leaves his students with advice. His last words to Ino is not to lose to Sakura in either ninja skills and love. Five Kage Summit Arc When the news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reaches Konoha. Konoha 11 gather to discuss what should be done with Sasuke. The others suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from implicating Konoha in a war with another village. Ino is shown upset by this and she starts crying. Kiba yelled at Ino, telling her to stop crying. Tenten then tries to defend Ino, telling Kiba that he shouldn't talk to Ino like that since he knows how she felt about Sasuke all these years. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc When Naruto have a conversation with the nine-tailed about the hatred of an entire war and Sasuke, Naruto remembers his flashback of him and Sasuke in their academy days. In the flashback, Naruto and Sasuke were paired to spar against each other. Sakura and Ino is shown cheering for Sasuke. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax When Ino listened to her father's last words, it is confirm that her positive love is Sasuke. Later, when Sasuke appears on the battlefield, Ino rushes over and also question why he was there, which concerned both Shikamaru and Choji over her safety. Sasuke then notes to the members of Konoha 11 that they are still as loud as ever. Later on, along with the rest of the peers, she is bemused to hear Sasuke announce that he will become Hokage. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc Caught into the dream of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Ino dreams of Sai and Sasuke fighting over her while her father is shown cheering her on. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Later, Ino and everyone else is released by Sasuke and Naruto from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring After coming back from a mission with Choji, she sees Sasuke return to Konoha with Sakura, Sarada, Naruto, and Chocho. She greets Sasuke but is confused when Sarada steps between her parents and Ino. Evidence *Revealed in the beginning of the series, Ino was shown to have feelings for Sasuke.Manga: Chapter 39 *It is confirmed that back in Ino's childhood, she has always had feelings for Sasuke.Manga: Chapter 54 *Even after 3 years, it was still confirmed that Ino still has feelings for Sasuke.Manga: Chapter 459, 616 *During the Infinite Tsukyomi, Ino was shown dreaming of Sasuke being one of the two characters fighting over her.Manga: Chapter 678 Quotes Ino Talks of Flowers and Love - Chapter 93: *''"Rose of Love"'' Databooks Databook 1 (Ino Yamanaka's Profile): *''"She aggressively strikes the one she likes! She will definitely not lose to Sakura, her rival in love!!'' Databook 1 (Sakura Haruno's Profile): *''"Ino had the strength Sakura did not. Ino would be kind and considerate to Sakura. And Sakura would do what Ino told her without question. The fact they both love Sasuke comes to light. Their relationship goes haywire...!"'' Databook 2 (Ino Yamanaka's Profile): *''"Her efforts to gain Sasuke's affections won't slacken."'' Among the Fans SasuIno is a somewhat popular couple. Fans who dislike Sakura may pair Ino with Sasuke while others simply prefer the relationship between these two. However, the popularity of this pairing has dropped due to the lack of interactions but it still has a number of fans. It is supported by some NaruSaku fans and is a rival pairing to SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and SaiIno. Trivia *According to Naruto Databook 1: Hyō no Sho, both Sasuke and Ino were both the top students in their Ninja Academy; Yamanaka Ino ranking 1st, while Uchiha Sasuke ranking 2nd. *According to Naruto Databook 2: Tō no Sho, Sasuke favourite food is tomatoes and Ino's favourite food is cherry tomatoes. *Sasuke and Ino are born on day 23rd of a month. According to Naruto Databook 2: Tō no Sho, Sasuke's birthday is on July 23rd and Ino's birthday is on September 23rd. External Links *http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=351185 *http://heronite.livejournal.com/15357.html References Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Past Semi-Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Akatsuki+Konoha